It's a wonderful Candy Candy life
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Here's another Candy Candy treat for Xmas, based on the famous movie...Enjoy!


IT'S A WONDERFUL CANDY CANDY LIFE… 

The snow was falling, it was the holiday seasons. People were getting ready for the big day; buying Christmas tree, the food, the gifts for their loved ones. Some children would go door to door to sing Christmas carols…

One young girl was in bed, recuperating from an awful illness mixed with the breakup in her personal life, with the man she loved more than anything. She didn't feel like celebrating at all. Celebrate what? The end of the world for her? What was her purpose in life? Abandoned as a baby in front of an orphanage…then separated from her sister and best friend…Those people could've adopted both girls, they were rich, but they only wanted one little girl. Then, she got supposedly adopted by a family with two brats from hell who, from the first second they saw her, played an awful trick on her, and that was only the beginning… Then there was the short-lived bliss with the most gentle boy she had ever met…That too, was taken away from her. Boarding school in England, summer in Scotland, the son of the duke…The trap the separation, the reunion…and now the permanent separation…Her heart was breaking into a thousand piece every time she thought about him. Why was life so cruel to her? Was she such a bad person? Was she selfish to wish to live happy with the man she loves? Isn't that was most young people dream about? Making plans to live with the person they loved? All her friends were making plans… And she was crying her eyes out and feeling sorry for herself. Albert was out, running some errands. She was home alone. There was a knock on the door, she went to open and she saw little children singing Christmas carol;

♪♪"_Oh holy night…"♪♪_

She looked at them and she tried to smile. She went to get her purse and she listened to the song until they were done.

- That was beautiful, she said…here you go, Merry Christmas!

She gave them some money.

- Thank you Miss, they said, Merry Christmas!

They left to go knock on the neighbour's door. She closed the door and she went to bed. She had plans this Christmas, to be with the man she loved, they would've chose the tree together and decorated together. He was going to make fun of her, and she would laugh with him… Tears come down her cheeks. She had turned down an invitation from her friends to go to the Pony Home for Christmas…She usually was very active during the holidays seasons and she did every thing to make the children happy… She remembered the march with the lighten candles to the Cartwright farm, to save the orphanage… All that was so far away… But was it? It didn't matter anyway, because this year, she didn't want to do anything, all she wanted to do is cry on herself and be down in the damps.

- Why was life so awful to me? What did I do to deserve this? I wish I was never born! She said crying

The was a draft in her room and she turned around to see what was happening? The curtains in her room were moving. There was a light and then a lady appeared. She was dressed in white and she had long blond hair.

- What's going on?

- Candice White Andrew?

- That's my name…

- Hello…

- Hi…Who are you?

- My name is Rosemary…

- Rosemary? Do I know you?

- I've never met you…but I know you were nice to my little boy…

- Your little boy?

- Anthony…

- You're Anthony's mother? Oh my God! Am I dead? Since I know you're no longer alive…

- No, you're not dead…

- Oh….

- Don't look so disappointed…you've got a lot to live for…

- Really? Well my life sucks at the moment…I wish I was never born…

- That's why I'm here …

- What do you mean?

- You wish was granted… you were never born…you don't exist…

- Really, life must have gone on like nothing happened…

- That's were you're wrong…

- I'm wrong how?

- You've been a good influence on some people…

- Whom? You're giving me way too much credit…

- You want to know what happen to the people you knew without you?

- Yes…and you'll see I had nothing to do with people's lives…

- All right…let's go then…I'm going to show you the world without Candy…Ready?

- I'm all yours…

Rosemary took Candy's hand and they were back at the Pony Home on the day she was found, only there was only one basket with baby Annie, who almost frozen to death….

- Why is she frozen? Asked Candy,. Tom is the one who heard us… I had nothing to do with that…

- Yes you did…it's easier to hear two babies crying than one… without you, Annie's cries were barely heard and she almost died…, said Rosemary

- Oh my God! I had no idea…

Sister Maria and Miss Pony took care of Annie and the doctor was called. Baby Annie almost died. Then they could see Annie always in her corner, alone not playing with the other children.

- Why is she alone? Asked Candy

- Because she was shy and you weren't there to play with her… you were her twin…without you she got into a shell…

- Oh… said Candy sadly…I had no idea…

They could also see Tom teasing Annie all the time and she wouldn't react at all. Always in her corner playing alone. She got adopted by the Brightons…despite the fact that Candy wasn't there to pretend to be bad with her, so they won't get adopted…

- Well at least Annie is going to be happy in her new family… she didn't need me for that… said Candy

- Are you sure? Said Rosemary, what kept her going in the beginning is the excitement of writing to you…now you don't exist… she has no one…She's just her new mommy living little doll…

- Oh my God! Said Candy

Annie was in fact obeying her mother without a smile, like a little robot…

- But she had a good life, didn't she? She always wanted parents…, said Candy, tell me Annie is fine without me in the future…

- You want to see what happens to Annie in the future?

- Yes… is she happily married to Archie?

Rosemary didn't respond. She took Candy to a place, that's where Annie was…

- Rosemary, said Candy what are we doing here?

- This is where Annie is…

- The cemetery? Said Candy horrified, she's dead? Why? How?

- Well, without you to save her from the horse craze at the Reagan's, she fell and died…

- What? But Neil and Eliza did that to make me look bad, since I wasn't there…

- You think those two mean kids stop being mean because you didn't exist?

- How could they just be mean like that, Annie was so sweet…

- How could they be mean to you after seeing for 10 seconds…The Brightons were very upset. Neil accused Anthony who there with them…

- What?

- Yes…you want to know what happened without you taking the fall for Neil? Let's go…

She took her to a place where Anthony was. She saw him bitter drinking, with Eliza by his side.

- Anthony? Eliza? What's going on? He would never be with Eliza…

- Without you to show him what real feelings for a girl are, he mistook his feelings for Eliza for love and she stepped in to save him in the Brighton case, saying that he wasn't near the horse, that a small animal scared the horse…she blackmailed him to be with her and they got married…

- What? Oh my God, my poor Anthony!

- Yes, without you, there was no adoption party, thus horsing accident… Anthony is alive, but at the mercy of Eliza…whom he despises… And no one went to St. Paul College in England either…since it was kind of a way to get over Anthony's death…

- Oh… what about Alistair and Archie?

- Oh…since they never went to St. Paul. Alistair never met Patty and with Annie dying so young, Archie never knew she would be his future wife… They both married selfish society women, who weren't really in love with them…

She saw the two brothers, with their superficial wives. They were distant and it was like they had no feelings… Patty the sensitive girl wasn't there for Alistair and Annie wasn't there to love Archie to the fullest and Candy wasn't there for them to pine over…

- Alistair didn't go to war?

- No, his wife threw such a tantrum that he gave up the idea…, said Rosemary

- At least he's alive…

- He gave up his inventions, his wife thought it was silly…

- Oh no… that was all his creativity…it defined him… oh dear… I never would've thought that… What about Terry… without me he stayed in England right?

- Yes, indeed…he didn't meet you on the Mauritania, or in college…so he did what his father expected of him…

- Which was what?

- He married the bride they had chosen for him, so he could inherit his father's fortune and title…his stepmother did everything in her power to stop it, but Terrence was as cold and careless as she was, he took everything from her and he got the title of duke when his father passed on…

- Terry married, the duke of Grandchester? Can I see him?

- Of course…

Rosemary took her to Terry's castle in England and she saw him with his son, cold and brittle as his father was with him.

- I'm giving so much money in that damn college, can't you at least try to behave yourself? And what's this with the school play? Acting? Are you out of your mind? Said Terry to his son

- Father, I love acting…it makes me feel so happy…, said the son

- No son of mine is going to be on stage, whether it's at school or elsewhere! I'm going to speak to the reverend mother…

- But father…

Terry slapped his son, who had to restrain himself not to respond. Candy was startled to see Terry so cold and violent with his son…like his father was.

- Oh my God! What happened to Terry? Said Candy with tears in her eyes

- Without you…he didn't reconcile with his mother, he didn't have to go to his father for help for you…so he stayed under his father's influence…he inherited the titled

- And all the crap that came with it! Said Candy outraged

- You want to see more? Or are you convinced you're important…

- I want to see more… Albert… what happened to Albert without me? His memory?

- Albert, yeah, my dear little brother…you'll see for yourself what happened to him

She took him to Albert. He was in an insane asylum…

- What's this place? Asked Candy

- An insane asylum…

- Why is Albert in an insane asylum?

- Well, without you at the hospital to save him, they really thought he was a spy and they took him to a place to torture him so he would give up war secret… his brain was already fragile with the memory loss…they really made him loose his mind…

- What?

- Yes, Candy, you were important to Albert, more than you know…And you don't know this, I'm going to tell you… he's the great uncle William… the one who adopted you…

- Albert is the great uncle William?

- Yes… without you, he didn't get better…he actually became nuts…So the fortune went to Anthony…who was not interested so he signed almost most of it to his wife…the queen of mean, Eliza, who took over the whole town of Lakewood…

- Eliza took over the town?

- She even called it "Elizawood"…

- That doesn't surprise me… what about her stupid brother?

- Well believe it or not, you've influenced his life too…

- Me?

- Yes… when you saved him from those thugs…you stopped something that was about to be set in motion… his downfall into the world of gangs, drugs….

Candy looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky…

- Neil Reagan, influenced by my existence?

- He kind of had a thing for you, so you saving him… made him think…but without you…

She took him to see Neil, who was stoned with his gang members in a bar, flirting with strippers and prostitutes… He got in a fight with another gang and he ended up stabbed to death in a alley…

- Oh, said Candy, he was mean, but he didn't deserve to die like that… I really made a difference in his life?

- Yes, you did…

- What about Patty? Did my non existence changed her life?

- Well she was in college in London, she got married a little late, but she's fine…

- At least one of my friend is ok…

- You don't know who she married…

- Whom…

- Look for yourself…

Candy looked and she saw Patty in a little room with a single bed, kneeling and praying. Then she put on her clothes…

- A nun? Patty is a nun? Said Candy

- Yes… without you and Alistair in London, she never found the right guy until she gave herself completely to the Christ…

- Oh…

- You weren't there to show her life could be fun with boys too…

- Oh… what about Tom? Did I influenced his life in anyway?

- Well having a girl to fight with from childhood, he learned how to respect woman…but he became kind of a dog…since he never had any resistance from a girl before… and when he did…

- A dog? Tom?

- Yes… and that got him into trouble… you want to see what happened to him?

- Yes, he was my brother, my saviour…

She took Candy to a jail cell.

- What is this? Asked Candy

- Thomas…

- What happened to him…

- Well he didn't really know how to treat girls…so one day he didn't really hear the "no" from a girl and he ended up here…

- What?

- Yeah… who would've thought fighting with his little sister thought him something…And his father hitting him didn't help matters, he became disturbed and confused and abusive…

- My God, show me something I didn't influenced… please. The Pony Home…?

- The Pony Home existed before you, and after you…but…

- What?

- I have to show you one more thing…

- One more thing?

- Yes… come on…

They were back in a graveyard…but it was in France.

- What are we doing here?

- You don't know this, because it hasn't happened yet…

- What?

- Jimmy is going to enroll in the army…after killing almost all the cattle in his father's farm, breaking the poor Mr. Cartwright's heart…

- Jimmy in the army?

- Yes, and he's going to die…

- But he's so young…

- You don't exist, so you can't stop him…He didn't listen to anybody but you…

Candy was crying, was she really that important?

- Candy, I know you were abandoned as a baby…but you've marked so many lives in the short time you lived…

- I lost Terry…

- Like you lost Anthony….everything happen for a reason… you saved Susanna's life…and you let the man you love to her…that's the most selfless act I've ever seen…You're a good person, you've got a good heart. You'll get your reward…no good deed goes in vain…

- You've made your point…

- You're still regretting being born?

- You had me on the first point with Annie…just the fact that she almost died at first and she died after… I want to exist, I want my sister to be alive, I want Archie to happy with her…Life is not perfect…

- You've got friends who love you…That's more than most people have…you're important Candy…don't regret being in this world.

- But Anthony…

- My baby is better off here with me than in the claws of that she-devil…Live Candy, stop whining and live your life to the fullest… You're back in your room. I have to go…

- Rosemary…thank you so much…for opening my eyes…

- You're welcome Candy… Merry Christmas…I hope I've succeeded in my mission…

- Your mission?

- Yes, I need to earn my wings…this was my final test

- Oh… I hope you get your wings…

- Well if you hear a bell ring, you'll know I got my wings…

- I'll be listening…said Candy smiling…Merry Christmas…

Candy went back to bed happy. She was important and she had a purpose. She was going to live and continue helping people. When she woke up in the morning, she was in a very good mood. She got ready, she went to the hospital and she told a story to the children. Albert was asleep, when she left. She came back a lunch time to see him.

- Albert! She said hugging him

- Candy? What's got into you?

- Tis the season to be jolly! It's the holidays!

- Ok…

- I'm going to go to the Pony Home and spend New York there with Archie, Annie and Patty, you can come too…

- I will, he said with a smile. It's good to see you smile again

Candy laughed and she left singing Christmas carols…

It was Christmas Eve, at the Pony Home. The big tree was decorated by the children, with hand made ornaments, they had made. The tree was beautiful. Archie took care of the presents, and Candy had asked Mr. Georges for help with the presents too.

Nothing was bringing Candy's joy down. Annie was in the kitchen with her and she told her about it.

- Candy? What's got into you?

- Annie! Said Candy hugging her…I'm happy you're here… I'm happy you're my sister

- I'm happy you're my sister too, said Annie hugging her back, I love you Candy

- I love you Annie…said Candy with tears in her eyes

- Are you ok? I mean with the break up with Terry and all…

- I might never get over it, but life continues…said Candy, let's go get the table ready for the children.

They went to take care of the children, singing Christmas carols. The children had their meal and they went to bed to wake up in the morning to open their present.

On Christmas morning, everybody woke up earlier to open their presents. It was the general joy. The children were screaming with joy thanking God and Santa Claus… Miss Pony and Sister Maria were happy to have Candy, Annie and her friends over for Christmas. Tom came with his father with a lot of food, so did Jimmy and Mr. Cartwright. After dinner, they were all sitting by the fireplace and singing Christmas songs. There was knock at the door, and Jimmy went to open the door…

- Candy! He yelled, it's for you!

- I'm coming, she said

She had a little girl in her arms, and she put her down, to walk to the door. She was stunned to see the man of her dreams standing in front of her.

- Terry? She said uncertain

- Candy…

- What are you doing here?

- I came to get you…

- To get me?

- Yes, I want you to be my wife…

- Your wife? But how?

- I love you…shouldn't that be enough?

- I love you too, Terry, but…

- I can't live without you…Susanna told me to come after you when she saw how miserable I was without you…

Candy thought she was dreaming again.

- I hope I'm not too late…Can you take me back, Candy? Can we try again? He asked

- Oh Terry! She said jumping to his neck laughing, yes! Yes! Yes! I want you back! I'll be your wife! I love you!

- I love you Candice White Andrew…!

He looked for her lips and kissed her passionately for a while. Then he took a little box out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it; it was a diamond ring. Terry took the ring and put it on her finger… he kissed her and they heard applause… they looked, everybody was looking at them smiling and clapping their hands.

- Congratulations! They all yelled

They all came to congratulate them laughing and kissing. After a while, Terry gave her a little box.

- Terry, you gave me the best Christmas present ever… I don't need another present…she said

- It's not from me, he said, I found it on the door step when I got here…

- Oh… let me opened it then. I wonder who it's from…

Candy opened the present, it was a Bible. She opened the first page and she read;

"_Thanks for the wings! R."_

Terry was reading over her shoulder.

- Who's "R"? Asked Terry

- An angel, said Candy smiling

A tolling bell was heard… Candy was stunned.

- It's funny you say that, said Terry, my mother used to tell me when I was little, that, every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings…

Candy looked at him with a smile. Rosemary got her wings, her mission was a complete success.

- Yes, so I've heard! Said Candy hugging him! Merry Christmas!

- Happy Christmas, Freckles!

Then she looked up and whispered.

"Thanks, Rosemary…" 

They joined the others and some other volunteers from the town, that had brought presents and food for the children. They were singing carols til' they got tired…strangely enough at Christmas time, nobody gets tired of singing… Life was wonderful.


End file.
